


Stragglers

by GingerFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, Boys Kissing, Desire, Firewhiskey, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: After a party in the Eighth Year common room, Harry and Draco are the only ones left behind...





	Stragglers

Harry had no idea how he had ended up in the Eighth Year common room in the company of Draco Malfoy and a bottle of firewhiskey. Well, scratch that - he knew how he had ended up there, but was at a loss as to why he had stayed after his friends had retreated to their respective rooms. 

The party following the celebration of the end of term had ended a few hours ago, and the few stragglers that remained had given up one by one. Everyone but Harry and Malfoy. 

The two of them hadn't made any conversation throughout the evening. Nor had they been hanging out with the same crowd, as they had both kept to their own friends and hadn't attempted to mingle. Even so, their eyes had met across the room several times during the night. This wasn't exactly unusual, but tonight it had happened with a frequency that made Harry wonder what the hell was going on. One thing was Malfoy looking _his_ way - but why did it seem impossible for Harry to keep his eyes away from the blond git? 

As the night progressed, Harry had become pleasantly tipsy, no longer caring if anyone noticed how he kept staring at Malfoy. The Slytherin seemed to be equally nonchalant, holding Harry's gaze for long moments at a time, making Harry feel flustered in a surprisingly pleasant way. 

By midnight, all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had left the party, leaving behind only a handful of Gryffindors and Slytherins. An hour later, Harry and Malfoy were alone on opposite sides of the common room. Malfoy had raised slowly from his spot near the tower window, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey from a table, and made his way towards the fire where Harry sat, heart picking up a rapid rhythm as he watched the sinuous, almost feline movements of the blond. 

Harry swallowed as Malfoy plopped down next to him on the small sofa. Their knees were touching, but none of them moved away. Harry felt a tingle of excitement along his spine. He dared a look at Malfoy, and his heart nearly jumped out of his throat. Malfoy was staring directly at Harry with an expression Harry had never seen on him before. His eyes were darker than usual and seemed to burn with a strange light. 

Harry suddenly felt weak in the knees. Malfoy was _attractive_. More than that - he was absolutely gorgeous. How had Harry never seen that before? Right, they used to be rivals... But not anymore. Not since the end of the war. 

Malfoy had handed him the bottle of alcohol, and Harry had taken a swig. He didn't miss the way Malfoy's gaze landed on his mouth, as he passed the bottle back. He licked the whiskey from his lips and watched as Malfoy's pupils dilated. Well, that was interesting... 

Now, they were passing the bottle back and forth between them. Malfoy had spread his legs a little further, and his thigh was a warm pressure against Harry's. It was impossible to ignore, and the heat from it spread from Harry's leg to his groin, making him fidget in his seat. 

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, when Malfoy placed a long, slender hand on his knee. But, _fuck_ it felt good. Tentatively, and with his heart almost beating its way through his shirt, Harry reached out and covered the hand with his own. There were a few seconds when even the fire in the hearth seemed to hold its breath - and then Malfoy was on him, grabbing Harry's face in both hands while attacking his whiskey flavored mouth with his own. 

Harry's brain nearly short-circuited. Every single nerve ending in his body seemed to signal simultaneously. Someone groaned, and Harry was surprised to realize that the primal sound came from himself. Draco - because, really, he was Draco now - swung a long, firm leg over Harry and sat down to straddle his hips. That did it. Harry felt the last of his inhibitions evaporate in a haze of firewhiskey and desire. He flung his arms around Malfoy, his hands grasping anything they could get a hold of - which just happened to be Draco's delectable backside. Harry squeezed it with another guttural moan, and let his tongue delve even deeper into Draco's hot, wet mouth. 

Before Harry was ready, Draco broke the kiss and leaned back a little, eyes almost black and hair tousled in a way that made Harry want to take him straight to bed. Apparently, Draco saw something equally delicious in Harry, judging from the way he growled and surged forward to bite Harry's bottom lip. He breathed into Harry's mouth: "Potter. I want you. Now. Take me to your room." 

Harry nearly came in his pants right then and there. By some preternatural force within, he managed not to, and instead secured Draco in his grip, lifting him up as he rose from the sofa. Long, elegant arms wrapped themselves around Harry's neck, while miles of legs locked around his waist. 

The two boys stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, each seeing his own desire reflected in the other. 

Then Harry took Draco to bed. 

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I live and breathe for these boys - and your comments, and kudos   
> :-*


End file.
